Somebody to Love
'''Somebody to Love '''is the tenth and final episode of Season 3, and the thirtieth episode overall. It aired on June 21, 2017. Synopsis Gloria follows the money, Nikki plays a game and Emmit learns a lesson about progress from Varga. Plot Gloria types up her resignation and places it on her superior's desk. Larue calls Gloria to discuss the accounting documents he received on Stussy Lots. The documents indicate tax fraud. Gloria takes back the letter of resignation and goes to meet Larue. Emmit finishes signing more business documents and Varga tells him he has now accumulated a large amount of wealth. Emmit steals Meemo's gun looking to escape but Varga is able to distract him and render him unconscious. Varga then instructs his men to wipe the house clean of their trace and goes to meet Nikki at a warehouse storage building. Varga and his men arrive at the warehouse. Spray painted on the floor is instructions to go up to the third floor. Upon arriving on the third floor Varga stays in the elevator and receives a text message that the IRS has his files and to get out. He closes the elevator going down leaving his men upstairs. He hears gunfire as Mr. Wrench is killing them all including Meemo. Down below Nikki has killed all his drivers and waits for Varga. The elevator door opens and only his trenchcoat lies on the floor. When Mr. Wrench comes down he has the briefcase full of money. Nikki says it is all his and she is going after Emmit for killing Ray. Emmit wakes up with the two cent stamp on his forehead. Leaving his house he throws the stamp down on the driveway. He goes to his workplace and finds Ruby having bought him out is already remodeling it for her own business. Larue explains to Gloria how Varga used Stussy Lots to borrow millions of dollars putting the business in debt but making the partners Emmit, Sy, and Varga all personally rich with offshore bank accounts. Winnie then calls Gloria about the killing spree at the warehouse. Gloria goes to the warehouse where Winnie shows her pictures taken from the security cameras. Seeing Nikki's picture Gloria understands the message "follow the money" Nikki gave her. Another picture shows Varga and Gloria knows that is her man. Emmit's car stalls on an isolated country road. Nikki pulls up and confronts him with a shotgun. Emmit first pleads for his life then submits and asks her to shoot him. Nikki recites the message given by Paul the man from the bowling alley who helped her. As she repeats the message a state trooper drives by and stops. After some questioning Nikki reaches for her shotgun and shoots and the cop shoots his gun as well. They both die leaving Emmit to get back in his car and drive off. He arrives at his wife's house to reconcile. Five years later, back with his wife, Emmit is having a family meal including Sy who is wheelchair bound from the tea poisoning. Emmit leaves the dinner table to go into the kitchen. At the refrigerator he looks at all the family pictures and reminisces as Mr. Wrench walks up behind him and shoots him dead. Gloria, now a DHS agent, goes to JFK airport where the local agents have apprehended Varga. She shows Varga the photograph of him at the warehouse crime scene. He states anything could be made up or fabricated. Gloria indicates DHS will arrest him and charge him with monely laundering and the associated murders. Varga counters that in five minutes one of her superiors will come in and tell her Varga is free to go and he will disappear back into the world. The clock ticks as we all await the outcome, and then the screen fades to black. Cast Main cast *Ewan McGregor as Emmit Stussy *Carrie Coon as Gloria Burgle *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Nikki Swango *David Thewlis as V.M. Varga Guest starring *Michael Stuhlbarg as Sy Feltz *Russell Harvard as Wes Wrench *Olivia Sandoval as Winnie Lopez *Hamish Linklater as Larue Dollard *Linda Kash as Stella Stussy *Mary McDonnell as Ruby Goldfarb Co-starring *Andy Yu as Meemo *Graham Verchere as Nathan Burgle *David Correa as Boy *Michael Brown as Officer Crowley *Caitlynne Merdek as Grace Stussy *Niko Koupantsis as Dennis *Vickie Papavs as Esther *Jamaal Grant as Agent Honeycomb Deaths *6 unnamed Narwhal goons *Meemo *Officer Crowley *Nikki Swango *Emmit Stussy Trivia *Last appearance of Meemo. *Last appearance of Nikki Swango. *Last appearance of Emmit Stussy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes